Mad World
by Xx Tsuki 0o
Summary: This is a songfic. My first one so please NO FLAMES! The couples are Cyborg and Raven. If there is any miss pronounced grammer and or words please forgive me!


Author: Please forgive me, this is my first one-shot fanfic. As most author's say I do not own the Teen Titans, nor the song Mad World (From Donnie Darko).

She sat in her room, well her new room. A mental facility, for crazy people, even though she was not. She walked over to her bad and lay down, pondering how to get out of her own personal hell. She was shackled from her feet to her hands and even her neck. She was tired of living like this. She needed to die, it was the only way for her welcoming planet to be safe. She was supposed to die a long time ago. They needed they blood of a half human.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

She sighed a went to her bad and sat down. She planned her get out in her head. Sheh will leave on the new moon. The day when the world is to end. A tear slowly fell down her face, she will miss everyone. Even him. She will miss all the times they spent together, fought together, everything. She lifted up her sleeve, looking down at her scars. Every scar repressented her life, long and painful. She slammed her head on the pillow, screaming out her emotions.

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

She slowly began to close her eyes. Asleep. She woke up with a yell. Her usual nightmare, the end of the world. She cried again.

" I don't want to go!" She began to cry out to no one, only silence answered her. " Please, wake me up!" She screamed. Again, silence came to her. She looked at the window, it was the new moon. She nodded to herself and wiped her eyes. She put her hand under her pillow and pulled out a sharp object.

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

There was a loud bang outside her room, someone coming to see her. She quickly put the object away and jumped on her bed. Acting like she didn't hear the noise. There was some footsteps, she reconized those footsteps, could it be him?

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Another click, the door is open. She looked as the door opened. It's him.

" Hey, Rea...How's it going?" said the man. Raven stared at him for a bit. " Why did you do this to me?" She said trying to sound monotoned. Cyborg could easily tell that she was emotional. " You're not well dude...That's why." He said trailing off. There was a long silence until Cyborg spoke. " The team is doing okay...Starfire wants to see you but, I don't think that will be good." He said looking down. Raven began to move closer to him. Raven looked at him, something was wrong. " Are you okay? You seem...different." She said Cyborg finally looked at her " I know what you keep in under you pillow, I also know that the prophecy will be fufilled. But not by you." He said sternly for once.  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

Raven gave a confused look. "What are you talking about? What prophecy? And what do I have under my pillow?" Raven said. Cyborg whiped his head to Raven " I know...Raven, I read it in the book." He replied. There was a long pause. Cyborg took a step closer to Raven. " And I know who must die...But I just want to tell you one thing."He said Raven looked at Cyborg, she then got up from her bed. " Yes?" She said searching in his eyes. Cyborg was about to say something when Cyborg grabbed Raven's waist and pushed her in, he pressed his lips onto hers. They stayed in that moment for only a second, to them it was eternity. Cyborg then let go of Raven, Cyborg was the first to speak. " Goodbye, Raven." As he said those last words he pulled out a dagger, the dagger for sacrificing poeple, it was made on Azerath expecially for this day to come. Raven screamed and ran over to Cyborg. The blood slowly seeped out of him, Raven slowly put him down on the ground. " I will usa my powers to bring you back."She said out loud. Cyborg grabbed her hand. " Don't...I d don't w w want you to die." He stammered. Raven eyes began to water, she tried to hold back her tears but could not. She looked away from Cyborg but he lighted pushed her face towards his own. " I love you." Cyborg said " I..I love you too." She said. Cyborg smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
Raven froze, how could she let him die, the only person who ever loved her. This was all her fault. But somehow she still felt his presence.

" Yo! Rea! Wake up!" Cyborg shouted. Raven jolted out of her sleep. Raven opened her eyes to see a worried Cyborg over her. This made her blush, she then pulled the blankets over herself. Cyborg laughed, "You know, that just makes you more cuterwhen you do that." Cyborg stopped, his face immediatly turned crimson. Raven slowly pulled the blankets away from her. " You...really mean that?" She said this time trying to hide her blush. Cyborg paused for a moment. " Ummmm yeah...I actually do." He said, he then looked up at her.

Cyborg and Raven just stared at each other. Until Cyborg spoke. " So... What was that dream you had?" He asked. Raven frowned. " How did you know I had a dream?" Cyborg laughed. " Well, it's kinda hard not to hear someone screaming you name in the middle of the night." Raven's eyes went wider, she then quickly turned herself back to normal. " ...Good point." She said under her breath. " Hey, since we are up already why don't we play a game of..." PLEASE don't say Stank Ball..." Raven said in her mind. "Chess?" Cyborg said. Raven looked up at him and smiled. " Why not." She then got up out of bed and walked out of her room woth Cyborg.

When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world

The End


End file.
